Lipgloss
by byulxbyun
Summary: Jihoon itu manis dan Soonyoung itu lucu. Soonyoung menyukai coklat seperti ia menyukai Jihoon dan bibir manisnya.. KWON SOONYOUNG. LEE JIHOON. SOONHOON. SEVENTEEN.
**Lipgloss**

.

.

.

KWON SOONYOUNG – LEE JIHOON

.

.

.

SOONHOON

.

.

.

BYUN NOPE

.

.

.

Jihoon itu penyayang, jika kau mau tau. Jadi saat Soonyoung meminta tolong untuk menjaga anjingnya sementara ia pergi latihan, Jihoon sih mau-mau saja dan tidak banyak protes. Namun yang ia tidak suka adalah saat Soonyoung yang bersikeras untuk masuk ke apartementnya setelah menjemput Mongul –anjingnya itu. Menurut Jihoon lebih baik Soonyoung pulang ke apartmentnya dan istirahat, atau mandi mungkin? Karena seringkali Soonyoung yang keringetan itu mengeluarkan bebauan yang kurang Jihoon suka sehingga Jihoon dengan kekuatan super menyemprotkan parfum miliknya yang –ekhm mahal.

Dan itu terjadi rutin. Jihoon tidak akan tega melihat Soonyoung yang merengek dan akan membiarkan pria bermata sipit itu menginap ditempatnya, tidur dikasurnya dan makan masakan buatannya. Soonyoung memang pintar meluluhkan hati Jihoon yang terkadang sedikit kurang dipahami, dan itu menjadi nilai plus seorang Kwon Soonyoung dimata Lee Jihoon.

"Kau harus banyak minum, Jihoon-ah. Cuaca sangat kering, jagalah kesehatan." Ucap Soonyoung sambil menuangkan air putih kedalam gelas milik Jihoon saat mereka makan malam hari itu. Jihoon hanya mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan acara makan ramen buatan Soonyoung yang menurut Jihoon, sih enak.

"Jangan lupa makan sayur dan buah. Jangan pilih-pilih makanan terus, kulihat kau semakin kurus."

Kalau dilihat-lihat Soonyoung itu perhatian. Ia tidak akan segan memarahi Jihoon jika kekasih kecilnya itu sudah sok-sokan diet. Padahal badan Jihoon itu sudah seperti kartu remi, kalo kata Soonyoung sih. Tapi Jihoon paling tidak suka jika dibilang mungil, apalagi jika ia dibilang imut. Tapi jika itu Soonyoung yang bilang Jihoon sih suka suka saja. Jihoon suka Soonyoung yang gombal, apalagi Soonyoung yang memotongkan apel untuknya saat ini. Jihoon sangat suka.

Soonyoung juga cerewet. Dia semacam Mood maker untuk Jihoon yang terkadang stress dengan partitur-partitur yang sudah seperti hidupnya. Soonyoung akan melakukan apa saja untuk Jihoon termasuk menarikan tarian ala ala girlgrup supaya Jihoon-nya tertawa meskipun ia harus menjatuhkan image Choreographer yang ia sandang.

"Besok kau ada acara?"

Soonyoung menyuapkan apel yang sudah ia potong pada Jihoon yang kini sibuk bermain dengan Mongul, sekedar mengusap-usap atau mengajak anjing itu bercanda seolah Mongul dapat mengerti ucapannya.

"Ada, kenapa memangnya?"

Soonyoung menggeleng kemudian memakan apelnya. "Aniya, aku tadinya ingin mengajakmu ke department store."

"Besok aku ada acara dengan klub music, mungkin hari Minggu bisa. Apa yang ingin kau beli?"

Soonyoung berfikir, "Mungkin baju? Aku juga perlu snapback baru, dan jangan lupakan sepatu."

Jihoon menatapnya kemudian, membuat Soonyoung nyengir lebar sampai mata 10:10 nya itu hampir tertutup. Pasalnya sudah dua kali dalam sebulan ini Soonyoung membeli sepatu dan ini akan jadi yang ketiga. Jujur saja ia terkadang penasaran dengan apa yang Soonyoung lakukan ditempat latihan dancenya sehingga sepatunya bisa cepat rusak.

"Maaf tapi ini benar benar urgent, sisinya robek dan bulan depan ada kompetisi. Aku harus beli baru..."

Soonyoung merengek dan tidak ada yang lebih bisa meluluhkan hati Jihoon selain Soonyoung yang sedang memohon.

"Ah! Jihoon, aku harus pulang!"

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan kini Soonyoung bergegas mengambil ranselnya kemudian memakai sepatu –yang sisinya sudah robek sedikit itu. Mongul membuntuti Soonyoung kemudian melompat-lompat minta digendong, Soonyoung bergumam seperti "sabar, yah" atau semacamnya kemudian menggendong anjing itu.

"Aku pulang dulu, Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum, "Ne, hati-hati.. Sampai jumpa mongul!"

Soonyoung mengusak rambut Jihoon yang –ekhm lebih pendek darinya itu. "Sampai jumpa, Jihoon. Ngomong-ngomong, bibirmu kering. Jangan lupa banyak minum air.."

Jihoon mengangguk patuh kemudian mendorong Soonyoung agar segera pulang.

.

.

.

Hari ini Minggu, dan Jihoon tumben-tumbenan bangun pagi dihari libur. Ia merelakan acara bobo bobo lucu-nya untuk menemani sang kekasih belanja seperti janji mereka dua hari yang lalu. Tak banyak yang ia poles, hanya sedikit cream pada kantung mata untuk mengurangi tampilan stressed pada wajahnya akibat semalaman begadang ditemani partitur dan segelas kopi. Jihoon mengenakan sweater biru pastel kesukaannya dan celana pendek selutut, duduk disofa sambil lihat-lihat acara TV sampai Soonyoung menjemputnya.

"Kau manis hari ini." Ucap Soonyoung sambil mengusak rambut Jihoon yang sudah berubah warna menjadi ungu unyu, yang Soonyoung bersumpah ia tidak tau kapan kekasihnya ini ganti warna rambut.

Mereka berada di department store, berkeliling dengan jemari saling bertaut manja. Sesekali Soonyoung mencoba snapback-snapback keren yang dilihatnya atau mencoba beberapa baju dan setelahnya memilih satu untuk dibayar. Jihoon dengan senang hati memilihkan sepatu untuk Soonyoung saat ia diminta berpendapat tentang sepatu hightop atau sepatu model biasa. Dan Jihoon memilih sepatu hightop karena menurutnya keren, Soonyoung setuju-setuju saja kemudian membawanya ke kasir.

Saat makan siang mereka banyak mengobrol, membicarakan hal-hal aneh yang membuat mereka tertawa sampai diperhatikan pengunjung. Terkadang jika berbicara dengan Soonyoung akan ada dua kemungkinan, tertawa karena pada dasarnya Soonyoung itu lucu atau diam karena ucapan Soonyoung terkadang garing.

Dan Jihoon suka ketika Soonyoung menyuapinya makarel, ditambah Soonyoung yang mengusap sudut bibirnya saat sebutir nasi menempel membuat hari kencan mereka terasa indah.

"Jihoon-ah, kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini bibirmu kering."

Jihoon mengerjap, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap bibirnya yang memang terasa sedikit kasar. Soonyoung memperhatikan hal itu kemudian merogoh kantung belanjanya dan mengeluarkan benda kecil macam tabung berwarna cokelat. Soonyoung memberikan benda itu pada Jihoon yang dibalas tatapan heran.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Soonyoung tersenyum kemudian menarik tangan Jihoon dan meletakan benda itu pada genggamannya.

"Lipgloss?"

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Iya, supaya bibirmu tidak kering."

"Kau tidak perlu rep-"

"Jihoon, jangan sungkan padaku. Kita sudah 3 tahun jadi jangan lagi ragu ragu. Bahkan jika kau meminta langit maka aku akan memberikannya padamu."

Dan Jihoon hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi Soonyoung dan kegombalannya.

.

.

.

Tadinya sih mereka akan segera pulang setelah makan dan bermain sebentar di game center. Tapi saat mereka melewati semacam festival yang kebetulan sedang berlangsung, Soonyoung menarik Jihoon untuk menemaninya. Alasan utama Soonyoung sih karena dia ingin naik bianglala yang tingginya lumayan bersama Jihoon, ya kapan lagi kalau kata Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung, aku ke toilet dulu, yah.." ucap Jihoon kemudian berlari kecil menuju toilet terdekat, meninggalkan Soonyoung yang kembali focus memperhatikan penjual gulali yang sedang membuat pesanan pelanggan sebelum dirinya.

Soonyoung itu manis, Jihoon juga. Dan mereka menyukai hal manis macam gulali, lollipop apalagi. Soonyoung sangat menyukai coklat dan Jihoon akan dengan girang hati mengemut chupa cups yang terkadang Soonyoung bawa karena itu adalah kesukaan Jihoon. Soonyoung itu cheezy, jadi ia membelikan Jihoon lipgloss dengan tulisan rasa coklat dikemasannya karena kecintaannya pada coklat yang tak kalah dengan kecintaannya pada Jihoon. Jadi saat Jihoon kembali dari toilet dan ia sudah mengenggam gulali ditangannya, ia sedikit heran mengapa aroma aroma coklat menguar dari Jihoon.

Mungkin ia harus berhenti memikirkan coklat.

.

.

.

Soonyoung harus benar benar berhenti memikirkan coklat. Demi dewa, Soonyoung terus-terusan membayangkan coklat karena aroma yang sedari tadi ia cium sampai masuk kedalam bianglala.

"Jihoon-ah, kau memakai lipglossnya?"

Jihoon menunduk, menggigit kecil bibirnya kemudian mengangguk lucu. "Saat bercermin tadi bibirku benar-benar kacau, kulitnya mengelupas dan mengapa aku tak menyadarinya? Itu benar benar jelek. Jadi aku pakai saja lipglossnya. Bukankah bagus?"

Jihoon tersenyum, dan senyumnya sungguh menawan dengan bibir mengkilap dalam remang bilik bianglala diterangi cahaya malam Seoul yang indah dari atas sini. Soonyoung tau jika ia gila coklat, tapi sekarang ia lebih gila dengan bibir Jihoon yang tipis dan begitu ingin dilumat.

Jadi Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jihoon dan mengecup singkat bibir itu, membuat mata sipit Jihoon membulat kaget.

"Aku jadi ingin makan coklat, Jihoon-ah" ucap Soonyoung kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya.

Jihoon sebenarnya ingin melakukan hal ini dari dulu, tapi ia merasa Soonyoung tidak akan pernah peka. Jadi Jihoon berjinjit, menarik kerah baju Soonyoung dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu dengan sedikit kikuk. Soonyoung tau ini adalah ciuman pertama untuk keduanya, dan ia ingin menjadikan hal ini indah.

Jihoon memejamkan matanya saat Soonyoung mulai melumat bibir bawahnya dengan khusuk, mengisapnya seperti aroma coklat dari lipgloss yang Jihoon kenakan dapat terasa dimulutnya. Jihoon manis, begitupula bibirnya yang lembut.

Soonyoung memeluk pinggang Jihoon erat, memperdalam ciumannya saat Jihoon mengalungkan lengannya pada leher pemuda itu dan memeluknya. Hisapan Soonyoung itu memabukkan, bahkan Jihoon saja tak berdaya dalam dekapan Soonyoung yang kini menggigiti bibir bawahnya kemudian menghisapnya lagi.

Jihoon berusaha mengimbangi Soonyoung dengan melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir atas kekasihnya itu. Saat instingnya mengatakan sesuatu, maka Jihoon sedikit membuka mulutnya dan memberikan Soonyoung akses untuk bermain dalam mulutnya. Lidah Soonyoung tergolong ahli, daging tak bertulang itu sukses membuat Jihoon menggeram dengan menjilat langit langit mulutnya yang hangat. Jihoon yang gemas kemudian menangkap lidah Soonyoung dan mengulumnya sensual. Menghisapnya seakan itu chupa cups kegemarannya, membuat Soonyoung meremas pinggang Jihoon karena ini terlalu memabukkan

Jihoon melepaskan tautan mereka, memandang wajah kekasihnya dengan mata sayup. Keduanya tau apa yang sedang mereka rasakan saat ini.

Bianglala berjalan lambat seperti waktu yang mereka punya sekarang. Seakan menatap mata saja mereka sudah tau jika mereka saling mencintai dan memiliki satu sama lain untuk menjadi permata berharga dalam hidup.

Jihoon menunduk, wajahnya memerah dan itu manis dimata Soonyoung.

"Malam ini menginaplah, Soonyoung…"

-THE END-

NOTE DIKIT:

Tolong siapapun bantu saya KARENA SVT MO KAMBEK DAN YAAMPUN MANA PADA GANTENG.

Sebenernya pen buat ini meanie tapi entah kenapa soonhoon lebih manis kalo dipikir pikir cocok juga. Dan jadilah ff ini, yang saya ketik sambil denger lagu first lovenya after school padahal ga ada nyambung-nyambungnya. Dan yang bagian akhir entah kenapa denger lagu roughnya gfriend.

Tema bianglala seperti ini memang udah mainstream, sih. Tapi entah kenapa saya suka dengan adegan adegan yang melibatkan kincir . Karena kesannya romantis wkwk

Entah kenapa pas guru akuntansi lagi jelasin malah mikirin ini, karena waktu itu beli lipgloss dan ada yang rasa coklat gitu tapi saya milihnya vanilla. Ketaun, deh suka ngelamun dikelas.

Maaf kalau aku sering pakai Bahasa yang aneh seperti tidur-tidur manja atau bobo-bobo lucu. Ini disebabkan teman satu geng/? Yang suka sekali kekurangan otak alias gaada sedikit otak kalo kata mereka, sih. Teman teman yang bener bener moodmaker dan buat saya semangat buat kesekolah. Dimana dari sekumpulan orang itu gaada yang jelas satupun, termasuk saya. Wkwkwk

Tadinya mau bikin ini rated M, Cuma apalah daya wkwk Tapi kalo semisal ini responnya bagus dan bbanyak yg suka ddan ngereview (ttargetnya sih review lebih dari 60,, lebih dari 1000 juga gapapa wkwk) Aku sennang hati menyiapkan NC buat kalian yg byuntae #upsss

Sedikit curhat. Aku positive mengidap Maladaptive Daydreamer (dari quiz online yang kuikuti) dan mulai sulit membagi waktu antara kenyataan dan daydreaming time yang begitu menyenangkan. Terkadang dikelas, dirumah, dimana saja aku suka berhayal sampai rasanya ingin tinggal dalam dunia khayalanku sendiri.

Hanya sedikit curhat, sih.

Maafkan typo, eyd, dan ketidakjelasan cerita. See you!

Nope Byun

[14/04/2016]


End file.
